


Feasting to Us

by The CHWBmeister (harmoniousalgorithm)



Series: CrimSun CHWB Filth [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: CHWB, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmoniousalgorithm/pseuds/The%20CHWBmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gut-busting finale to the Crimsun CHWB filth series. Enjoy, my little trash babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting to Us

Standing shirtless in front of the mirror, Adam hefted his belly in his hands, feeling its weight squish and press between his fingers. Sun wasn’t due home for another good while yet, which meant he still had time for the food he’d ordered to arrive. He was proud of his ability to plan this in advance, something nice to do for Sun to celebrate his recent and upcoming milestone in weight. Having just hit 350 pounds that morning, he was wasting no time in working on his next one, 360, which would successfully be double his weight from when his lovable little monkey had started fattening him up.

He dressed himself in a red-black checked button-up shirt that clung to his every curve, the buttons on which were mildly strained, and a pair of jeans that despite having been bought only a month prior were already strained across his wide behind. Huffing slightly, he went to go wait for the food in the living room, sitting himself on the couch and waiting patiently for everything to arrive, tapping idly away at an article that may or may not ever see the light of day.

Twenty minutes passed, and there was a knock at the door. Looking up from behind his half-moon glasses, he set his laptop to the side and answered the door, accepting the three boxes of pizza with a small smile. “This all for you, big guy?” the gray-haired delivery boy asked, grinning cockily up at Adam as he signed the necessary receipt. “Friend of mine’s the same way, he’s always eating. You might know him, total fatass with red hair and a cigar? You two would have fun together, coupla big guys like you.”

“I’m sure we would,” was his brief and quiet reply as he handed the receipt back and closed the door. Lumbering into the kitchen, he placed the cardboard boxes in the oven to try and keep them warm, seeing as he wouldn’t be eating until Sun returned. No, this was all for him, and it wouldn’t do to start the show without the guest of honor.   


Retaking his seat on the sofa, Adam resumed working. Another twenty minutes crawled past before his stomach growled in unison with the door being knocked on. ‘What a coincidence,’ he mused before attending to the door. A plump black-haired boy with a streak of pink stood near-silently as he held out three plastic bags, each filled with paper boxes of various Chinese dishes. “Your order, sir,” he declared in a monotone, one eyebrow raised.

Adam had never actually ordered from this particular restaurant before, but he took their delivery boy’s round frame as a testament to just how good it was. Nodding with a “Thanks” and a wave, he closed the door behind him as he placed the boxes next to the pizza in the oven.

Not two paragraphs had gotten typed by the time another twenty minutes rolled around, and Adam looked up. Not at any noise this time, but the lack thereof. Clicking over to another tab on his web browser, he confirmed that yes, the sandwich order should have arrived, and yet…? With a faint frown and rising to his feet, he shuffled to the door, only to hear faint conversation from the other side. His frown deepened as he opened the door to find-

“Sun!” The eagerness in his own tone surprised him, far more so than the fact that his favorite little faunus was outside their door speaking very familiarly with a perky brunette faunus whose rabbit ears were brushing against the ceiling. “What’re you, er, doing home? Weren’t you supposed to be working a little longer?” he asked, his expression confused.   


Sun beamed as he turned and saw his enormous boyfriend, stepping forward and practically throwing himself at Adam, who widened his stance in turn and was able to remain standing despite Sun’s arms latched around his neck. “Hey, you!! I was, but I got off a little early,” he chuckled, using his tail to take the bag from the rabbit’s outstretched hands. “Thanks, by the way, Velvet. Hope he didn’t order too much for you guys to handle.”

“Oh, not at all!” Velvet replied cheerfully, bowing deeply before scampering off, leaving a very confused Adam and a very affectionate Sun in her wake.   


“Looks like I arrived the same time as your dinner, huh?” Sun snickered, hopping down from Adam’s torso and prodding his belly, growling in response like a starved beast.   


A deep, warm sound issued from Adam’s lips as he laughed, taking the bag from Sun and setting it to the side. “Only part of it. I’ve got something special planned for tonight, sunshine,” he growled playfully, pressing Sun up against the wall with his jiggly belly.

Sun’s cheeks went pink as he ceded temporary control, holding his hands up in a surrender motion. “Alright, whatever you say, big guy.”

“Go take a seat on the couch. I’ll be right over.”   


“Yes sir~”   


A few minutes later found Sun seated as comfortably as a hyperactive monkey faunus could be on the sofa, his legs spread provocatively as Adam came waddling back into the living room, his spoils from earlier in the evening in hand. The food was stacked up in the order he’d gotten it, bottom to top. Pizza boxes formed the base, with the paper Chinese boxes acting to support the two heaping sandwiches that crowned the food tower. The bull himself took his place atop Sun’s lap, standing up on his knees slightly so as not to completely crush the younger man.

“So. You know I hit 350 this morning?” Adam began, putting his hands on Sun’s shoulders, massaging them gently.   


“Yeah, and I know you looked damn fine doing it!”   


“You remember how big I was when I met you?” A moment of silence as Sun thought before shrugging sheepishly. “180. Nearly half that. You’ve been such a motivating force behind all this, and now I’m gonna show you what I can do for you. Try to keep your hands to yourself~” Sun’s heart gave a throb as Adam’s thighs squeezed his lower body, the portly bull already reaching for the first footlong sandwich.   


One bite, and the first three inches of it were gone. Chew, swallow, chew, swallow, chew, swallow, and within minutes, the first sandwich was gone, the second soon joining it. Adam sighed, patting his shirt-straining gut with both hands as he licked his lips. Beneath him, Sun was watching with rapt eyes and a slightly drooling mouth, his hands tentatively sliding up and down along the older man’s legs.

As Adam reached for the first folding paper box of Chinese food, he realized that he’d forgotten to bring a fork. Damn. As if he’d be deterred by something like that. Reaching into the box, he fingered out a piece of orange sauce-covered chicken, stuffing it past his lips hungrily before repeating the process. Cartons of chicken, pork, rice both steamed and fried, and a couple crab rangoons were devoured as Sun squirmed and fidgeted beneath him, his erection being absolutely smothered by copious amounts of Taurus ass.

Adam himself was starting to feel the weight of all this food he was cramming into his system as he licked his fingers clean from the last carton of Chinese food, but he still had more to go. He was determined to make this night one of the most filling he’d ever had, if not /the/ most. Picking up the first pizza box, he unveiled a creation that had positively illegal amounts of meat and cheese flooding the pie. The box was placed in Sun’s hands as Adam began to take slices out two at a time and wolf them down together.

The bulging bull grunted and groaned as he struggled to keep up his momentum as he started on the second pizza, but he managed to power through it, the buttons on his shirt beginning to audibly beg for mercy as slice after slice descended his gullet. If Sun hadn’t seen proof of Adam’s appetite previously, he wouldn’t have believed he could keep going. And yet, the larger man’s midsection swelled inexorably wider, pressing against Sun’s own bare chest as he ate.

When it was time for the third box, Adam heaved a sigh, rubbing both sides of his gut as he looked down at Sun, both visibly aroused. “Urrrp, fuck… I… I may need help for this last one,” Adam half-wheezed, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. “You don’t mind feeding me again, right?”

Sun gave a sort of sharp, high-pitched chuckle, as though his voice were cracking (which it was), and accepted the box, shaking his head in awe. “As if you have to ask,” he teased, holding the first few slices up for Adam to accept. The third took much longer than the previous two, given Adam’s already stuffed state, but a reward was coming for both of them.

Halfway through the final pie, Adam perked up, recognizing a familiar over-tight sensation along his torso. He could head it off this time! “Sun, wait. Close your eyes.” He was running out of time, they were going to burst regardless!

“Wait, what? Why-” A chorus of pings cut Sun off as the buttons along the tremendous swell of Adam’s belly popped off first, followed by the ones further up top and below. Adam gave a moan of near-orgasmic proportions as some of the external pressure was let off, and sighed, his member rock hard inside his jeans. It was a miracle /those/ hadn’t ripped yet, but he supposed quality was quality. “Oh that’s why.”   


Adam’s chubby face, though already pink, flushed a deeper red as he fidgeted atop Sun. “S-Sorry…” he muttered, even though Sun seemed unharmed.

Sun merely rolled his eyes, using his free hand and tail to massage along the sides of his bull’s overbloated belly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. “Don’t be, I’m fine! Now let’s get the rest of this thing in you, c’mon!”

A decisive nod was all it took, and comparatively to the first half, the rest of the pizza went down remarkably quick, Adam’s vigor renewed as he scarfed down the topping-laden slices. Once all was said and done, he leaned back on Sun’s legs, his belly gurgling and growling as he practically shoved it in Sun’s face. “Oogh… Enjoy yourself, little guy?” he smirked, taking shallow breaths to not put as much pressure on himself.

Sun was beside himself as he looked up at Adam, resplendent in his fatness, and gently squeezed the sides of the bull’s dome of a midsection, burying his face in Adam’s fist-sized navel indent. ”Mmm, fuck, you have no idea,” he breathed in response, nuzzling and kissing every inch he could reach. His tongue delved into Adam’s belly button, making the larger man groan and squirm in an odd sense of pleasure. “Shit, that was so hot, babe, oh my _god_ … All of that, god _damn_ …”

The Taurus in Sun’s lap shivered in response, running his hands through the smaller man’s hair and scratching behind his ears fondly. “There’s just one last thing I have in store for you,” he said softly, moving to stand up. He had to take a moment to balance himself out though, what with all the extra weight in front that he was carrying. ‘Shit,’ he thought to himself, ‘Feels like I’m fuckin’ pregnant…’ He pushed the thought out of his mind and motioned for Sun to follow him to the bedroom. The younger faunus didn’t need telling twice, as he was up and pressed against Adam’s wide, wobbling backside in an instant, dick throbbing between them. “Stay patient,” Adam instructed with a smirk, stopping for a moment to press backwards against Sun for a moment, prompting a brief whimper of arousal to escape the smaller man’s lips.

The bedroom door was thrown open as Adam bumped the hinged wood out of the way with his belly, Sun hot on his tail as they made their way to the bed. A brief spin brought the two face-to-face, and suddenly Sun was being picked up bridal-style before Adam tossed him onto the bed, letting him bounce a little before the bull made his way over. Sun sat eagerly on the edge of the mattress, Adam standing before him with his hands taking the edges of his ruined shirt in his hands, slowly beginning to shrug himself out of it. More and more of his plush expanses became revealed, directly correlated to the wideness of Sun’s eyes and how tightly his lip was being bitten.

Adam’s plump hands roamed around his belly and chest, squeezing and shaking and bouncing things as he looked down fondly at Sun. “See this? All of this?” he murmured, every now and then reaching down below his belly to undo another button on his jeans. “You did this to me. Made me so fat I can hardly walk five fuckin’ steps without getting out of breath. Can’t fit in my clothes anymore, gotta go shopping every other week for bigger stuff. Have to walk sideways through doors so I don’t get stuck. Gotta be careful when I sit down or I’ll break the damn chair.” Despite the seeming complaints that Adam was listing off, it was apparent as he removed his jeans that he couldn’t be happier about these things.   


Sun was practically drooling as he took in the sight of Adam’s thick, erect cock straining his boxers, a damp spot already forming where Adam’s pre had soaked through. “Pretty soon I won’t even be able to take care of _this_ on my own,” he breathed, sucking in his gut what little amount he could as he reached down to fondle his member. If Sun bit his lip any harder, blood would be going everywhere. “So it’s pretty lucky I’ve got you. Wouldn’t you say?” Sun nodded as though he were a bobblehead.

“Lay back.” He complied. “Further back. Against the headboard.” Sun repositioned himself, but not without a playful huff and a smirk. “Take that off. Leave the boxers.”

“Ugh, c’mon, man, you’re killing me here!” Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Sun obliged with a grumble. The moment was mutually enjoyable nonetheless, as both men were finally stripped down and Adam made his move.   


Crawling across the bed, his pendulous gut and breasts swaying back and forth, ass shaking heavily behind him, he advanced on his prey, the final part of his feast, seeming more like a lion than a bull in that moment. Sun lay there, quivering with excitement, as Adam leaned down and pulled back the waistband of his boxers with his teeth, exposing Sun’s pulsing erection, the older man’s breath hot and heavy against the sensitive member.

Sun bit back a moan, knowing that Adam had hardly begun his move, but was unable to contain it as the bull’s tongue ran lovingly up the side of its length, giving the monkey real cause to make some noise. He moaned and squirmed, leaving Adam no choice but to grasp his love’s hips to keep him still as he went along once more, dragging his tongue tenderly around the head.

Briefly, ever so slowly, he circled around the rod before him, and then he began his descent. Sun’s breath caught in his throat as literal tears were brought to his eyes, nearly choking before Adam’s grip on his waist tightened, bringing him back to reality and air back to his lungs. “UGH, F-FUCK,” he half-groaned half-yelled, Adam’s full lips taking in more and more of his cock with each passing second.

Adam snorted a muffled laugh, unable to do so openly with a dick in his mouth, and proceeded to muffle his noises even further, sucking down more and more of his boyfriend’s rod. Sun was in heavenly agony, his hips writhing in Adam’s hands and his hands tangling in Adam’s hair, stroking his horns, forcing him deeper, deeper, deeeeeeeeeper down. Adam made almost no noise, taking Sun in up to the hilt with nary a gag or sputter. Cramming as much food down one’s throat as he did tended to have a certain effect on one’s gag reflex, he’d found out.

The aforementioned lack of reflex was certainly coming in handy, given how Sun’s tip was currently prodding at the back of his throat as Adam began bobbing his head. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed, the pudgy man opted to use one hand to stabilize Sun’s waist, the other reaching under them both to stroke the younger faunus’ taint and balls, making said faunus moan louder than he ever was when excited in normal conversation. He was close, Adam could tell, which was yet another boon, considering he doubted Sun would be able to muster the coordination to actually say so himself.

Alright, that’s enough playing around. Time to end it. Squeezing and stroking, licking and sucking, groping and rubbing, Adam set about finally finishing Sun off. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck oh _fuck_ oh **_fuuuuuuck_** , **_ADAAAM~_**!!” he yowled, coming back to his senses just in time for Adam’s throat to be flooded with his boyfriend’s seed, senseless amounts being swallowed as Sun’s dick pulsed and throbbed, sending yet more down. God, he felt ready to burst, how much cum could a little guy like Sun possibly hold?!

At last, at long last, the debaucherous activity for the night came to a close, Sun collapsing on the bed, panting as his arms covered his face, his spent body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Wiping his lips and crawling forward, Adam lay down next to him, scooping his arm underneath Sun’s limp form so as to hold him close. “Have a good time tonight, darling?” Adam asked softly, his tone fond and sheltering, sounding of a warm place to which to come home.

Already half-asleep, Sun nodded weakly, mouthing out an almost quiet, “My fuckin’ soul… Sucked out… God damn… The best…” Adam chuckled and pulled him closer, letting Sun’s head rest on his soft chest as he began drifting off himself. No doubt Sun would have plenty more to say about the night in the morning, but the poor thing was tired for now. They’d have more fun when the Suns were up.


End file.
